


burning it down

by impasgirlfriend



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Memory Loss, Post-Calamity Ganon, Pre-Calamity Ganon, Secret Relationship, Song: Wildest Dreams (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impasgirlfriend/pseuds/impasgirlfriend
Summary: based on the lyrics of wildest dreams by taylor swift
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	burning it down

He said “Let's get out of this town, ride out of this city, away from the crowds". Zelda thought heaven couldn’t help her now. 

They were in her bedroom, she’s just gotten another scolding from her father and Link wanted nothing more than to cheer her up so he decided it would be best to leave the castle and Castletown, say they’re going to one of the springs so Zelda can pray, but really they would just spend some time riding around on their horses and she would get the opportunity to get some research done which he knew she loved to do. 

There was no telling when the retched evil would come and what would happen when it did so he wanted her to enjoy herself even for a little while. The princess beamed with joy at his suggestion and they did just so.

Nothing lasts forever so Zelda had to enjoy these moments with him while she still had the chance but this was gonna take her down.

Link was so tall, well maybe not so but just a little taller than her, and handsome as hell, she heard how the women and men in the castle swooned over him. He was so bad, but he did it so well, he appeared to everyone as if he was perfect. The way he was so skilled in all sorts of combat left everyone in awe of him, especially the princess who at first hated him for it but after a turn of events it became something she really admired about Link.

Ever since he saved Zelda from being killed by the yiga clan after they had attacked her during one of her runaways from her appointed knight, she felt terrible about how she treated him, with her own insecurities in the way she failed to see his, and so she apologised (and promised to herself to be kinder) to him. Slowly, Link opened up to her and the two became friends. 

As they grew closer, he spoke more freely in her presence be it about his day or childhood or the pressure he felt himself rather than being the stoic knight and brave hero everyone wanted him to be, his voice now a familiar sound. Zelda soon realised the feelings she felt for him were more than for a friend. 

The princess of Hyrule felt romantic feelings for her appointed knight. She’s had her fair share of crushes growing up but this, she never felt this way about anyone. 

She was in love with Link. 

She hadn’t told him, yet.

But with her current responsibilities of focusing on unlocking her powers, the Calamity drawing closer by the day, to her father a relationship would be a distraction. She knew well after they succeed in defeating the dark evil, her father would start the process of her becoming queen and getting married. 

Marriage.

Zelda feared an arranged marriage, but knowing her father that was definitely in the cards, she will have to marry a royal from another kingdom that will benefit the land of Hyrule. 

Unfortunately for her, Link was not a royal and he lived in the same kingdom as her. Besides being the hero, wielder of the master sword, she didn’t know if he was a worthy candidate.

But her father and everyone in Hyrule did adore him, maybe it wasn’t so silly to amuse the idea of marrying him after all. 

Yet Zelda could see the end as it began. She had a bad feeling about the Calamity, as much as she wanted to believe they will succeed, something told her disaster was to come.

Right now, though, her and Link were riding through Hyrule field. She was enjoying the wind blowing through her hair and the sun warming her skin. The sound of leaves rustling and creatures running away as they rode past them. Being with him like this she felt at peace.

If their friendship was to end, be it them parting ways after their successful sealing or her dying trying, Zelda’s one condition would be that he’ll remember her.

***

She said, "No one has to know what we do". His hands in her hair, his clothes were in her room. 

Moments before the princess was alone in her chambers until someone knocked on her door, it was Link, she let him in and he had brought her some plants she wanted to study. Filled with joy she gave him a kiss to say thank you but it escalated into a few more kisses and soon his shirt was off and they were both on her bed.

About 2 weeks before Zelda ended up confessing her love to him. It was a heat of the moment kind of thing. The two of them were at the Spring of Wisdom, another failed attempted at unlocking her powers, she was crying and he climbed in to comfort her. In her cries, she thought about how grateful she was that he was there and she let a thought slip from her mind out of her mouth. 

A simple “I love you”. 

It came out more as a whisper and Link stiffened not knowing if he was supposed to hear that or not but she realised he probably did and acted on her feelings, she kissed him. To her surprise he kissed back. 

Euphoria filling her like never before.

When their lips separated and he said it too, she’d felt like doing cartwheels of joy. She didn’t, instead they left the cold waters and bundled up infront of a fire he prepared. They talked about their feelings and what a possible relationship would mean for them. 

They decided to keep them being together a secret for now, only being able to be affectionate in places nobody could see them. Like right now in her bedroom.

Nothing lasts forever, Zelda knew sooner or later they would get caught or have to work up the courage to confess their love for each other to her father. Now was not the time to think about that though as he rolled her over onto her back and caressed her body with his strong hands. “Oh this was getting good now” she though to herself.

She was tangled up with him all night.

In the morning, she woke up before her maid was scheduled to come wake her up. Unfortunately she had to tell Link to get up and slip out of her bedroom as he couldn’t be found here, it would be scandalous. But for a minute she just watched him sleep. His dirty blonde hair was messy and his blue eyes shut. She placed her hand onto his cheek, softly, and placed a kiss onto his forehead. 

When they had their very last kiss, her last request would be that he’ll remember her.

***

Link turned in his sleep in a bed of a random stable. He saw her in hindsight. They had failed.

His one hundredth year slumber inside the Shrine of Resurrection caused him to lose his memory but slowly in the weeks after his awakening he gained a little back. Some he recalled at locations he had once been in all those years prior and some came to him in his sleep or at random times. 

Most of the memories that followed him around featured the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen, she had long golden blonde hair and eyes as green as emeralds, early in his journey he learned this girl was the princess of this land that was no longer familiar to him.

Princess Zelda. 

The ghost of her very own father, told him he had to free her. He would’ve died if she didn’t unlock her powers in an attempt to save him. Now she was fighting the Calamity on her own, keeping it locked inside the castle until he was ready to fight alongside her. 

In his wildest dreams, like the one he was having right now, he saw her standing in a nice dress, it was white with gold detail. She was staring at the sunset, it seemed they were at the bottom of Mount Lanayru. Her lips pink and cheeks rosy, they were holding hands. She was smiling at him. He felt flustered in his sleep. It seemed as if they were in love. 

In his mind, this felt so real but he woke up and it proved to be just pretend but he promised himself to see her again. He was determined to defeat Calamity Ganon and save Zelda.

Link wanted to see her smile once again. 

***

The battle was over. Link successfully defeated Calamity Ganon and with Zelda’s help they destroyed and sealed away Dark Beast Ganon. The red sky returned to it’s usual blue and the clouds moved at their normal speed again. The two were left alone on Hyrule field. He walked towards her and she turned to face him. 

She started talking and her voice, delicate, was a pleasant sound to hear. He stood in awe of the princess focusing on her words. 

“Do you really remember me?”

Her expression, soft and eager for his answer. “Yes...” he started “...I could never truly forget you”. 

Zelda smiled and he could see a few tears roll down her face as she came closer and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same. The two stood hugging, both craved this feeling for way too long. 

After, goddess knows how many minutes, she looked up at him and their eyes locked. Link cupped her face with his hands and pressed his lips onto hers. She closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. 

This was no dream or pretend, he really remembered her and the loved they shared.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i’ll be honest i’m super tired rn so let’s keep these notes short and sweet, i really hate writing makeout scenes i feel like yall should know but whatever i love this song, especially the chorus, and it screams botw zelink to me. anyways thank you for reading <3


End file.
